Whelm
by Foreverx17
Summary: Bella's first time meeting Edward Cullen is anything but ordinary. He wants to drown himself in her, she wants to consume him. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer: The characters as well as any other reference to the ****_Twilight_**** series belong to their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. Everything else belongs to the author of this work, Forever 17/Foreverx17.**

**A / N: A little something I wrote today. I hope you enjoy. Leave me your thoughts :-)**

* * *

I see the sign for The Meadow Bar & Grill as Rosalie and I make our way down the busy New York City sidewalk. It's ten o'clock on a Friday night and the town is just waking up. There is so much traffic tonight that Rosalie and I figured it would be faster to just get out of our cab and walk the last couple of blocks to the bar. I'm glad I decided on my black Oxford flats instead of the heels Rosalie was trying to convince me to wear. Although the heels would have gone well with this outfit, I decided to choose comfort over fashion. And Rose couldn't complain since my shoes complimented my outfit well: black stockings, a short black skirt, and a white, lacy long-sleeve blouse. I had kept my make-up minimal as usual, only applying some eyeliner, mascara, and a bit of red lipstick.

Rosalie, on the other hand, had decided she was going to really let her hair down tonight and had chosen a black mini-dress with some gold Burberry heels, making my outfit look completely tame in comparison.

"You excited?" she asks me, wrapping her arm around mine.

"Yea. I can't wait to see Alice," I tell her quietly. She rolls her eyes at me. "What?" I ask.

"Bella, you're about to meet Edward Cullen. It's okay to have a squealing teen-girl moment."

"He's just Alice's brother," I shrug.

"Yea. To Alice he's Alice's brother. To me he's the hot piece of ass who stars in all of my wet dreams."

"Rose!" I'm taken aback by her candor.

"What? If he didn't want us to drool over him, he wouldn't have sex scenes in, like, all his movies."

I roll my eyes again, but say nothing as I hold the door open for her. She kisses my cheek sloppily before giggling and running inside. I smile apologetically at the hostess as I follow Rose through the packed bar and outside to the balcony.

We find Alice sitting next to her husband, Jasper, and our other friends in a secluded part of the balcony area around a small bonfire. I spot Jessica there beside Alec and Marcus and when Alice sees us, she squeals in delight, jumping to greet us.

"Hey, guys!" she says, hugging us both.

After greeting our other friends, Rose and I order our drinks and settle in. Rosalie sits in the empty seat next to Marcus while I sit on a small couch. We talk casually for a while before my eye catches sight of two figures. One has his head bowed and a dark hood covering what looks like reddish-brown hair, while the other looks straight ahead as he speaks, laughing. A complete contrast.

I don't pay much attention to the one talking. My intrigue is on the one who is walking with his head down and his eyebrows knit together in either anger or thought. I can't make out his face clearly, but I know one thing. He couldn't possibly look more miserable.

I'm about to make a joke about people who always look like they're angry when Alice glances up at the two men approaching. When she stands and meets them, the hooded one looks up and my mouth drops open. I realize that the person I had been analyzing in such depth was _the _Edward Cullen.

"You okay, girl?" Jessica asks me before taking a sip of her beer.

I snap out of it and look at her, shaking my head and forcing a laugh as I brush it off. I try to ignore the three individuals I can see approaching in my periphery, but glance up as I hear the tale-end of their conversation.

"...longest smoke break ever," Alice is saying. She stops when she reaches us and smiles. She introduces them to Rosalie first and I find out then that the other one's name is Riley. Alice turns to me, beaming. "And this one is Bella. She's the writer."

I cringe and blush at Alice's introduction of me as I stand to greet both men. Edward shakes my hand quickly, giving me a curt greeting. When Riley takes my hand, he holds onto it while he makes small talk with me. I'm slightly uncomfortable, but before I can say anything, Riley releases my hand and I am returning to my seat. When Edward sits beside his sister, the only space is next to me. And Riley takes it happily.

Our group gradually begins to have separate conversations between each other and Riley engages me. He tells me that he's Edward's manager and that he's known him for many years.

Riley then tells me a joke and when he gets to the punch line, I don't get it. And I tell him so. He repeats it and this time I realize how incredibly sexist it is. I could have looked past that had it been even remotely funny, but it wasn't. At all. And I tell him that too.

"What? Come on, you can't be offended," Riley laughs. "It's a joke."

"I know. It just wasn't funny."

"Bella, so feisty!" Alice chimes in.

I look away from Riley, but am speechless when I see that Alice has attracted the attention of everyone else with her outburst. I try not to give away my embarrassment and of their own accord, my eyes shift over to Edward. I quickly look away when I'm burned by the intensity in his eyes.

Finally, I turn to Riley, composing myself and saying, "Tell them the joke so they can decide." He laughs and launches into the story. I quietly excuse myself to get another drink.

When I'm walking back, I see Edward leaning on the balcony's railing away from everyone else, a cigarette dangling between his fingers. I take in his form for a moment. The way his dark jeans hug his legs so...right. He still has his dark blue hooded jacket on, but the hood is now off. With a quiet sigh, I approach and gently lean on the rail beside him.

"Hey. How'd the joke sit with everyone?" I ask.

He looks over at me mid-drag and I'm caught off guard by the color of his eyes. They're green, and while green eyes may not be something spectacular, Edward's are. They have a hint of blue and a tiny speck of gold in them. I realize I'm staring, but am more jarred when I realize that he's just staring back. After a moment, he shakes his head at himself. He blows out a small plume of smoke between his lips. "It was okay," he shrugs before looking away.

"That doesn't really answer the question," I say, keeping my tone light.

He looks at me again, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Well there's a table full of people you could ask," he says, turning away again.

I try not to be offended by his curtness and simply nod, even though he's not looking, and walk away. I'm still reeling from my lack of conversation with Edward as I sit down next to Rosalie.

"'Sup dog?" she greets. She's wearing Marcus' New York Knicks hat and it is way to big on her head. I smile weakly in return and she senses something's off. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I shrug, taking a quick sip of my Long Island. "Edward isn't very friendly."

"What do you mean?" she asks, her brows furrowing.

"I just tried making small talk and he totally gave me the cold shoulder."

"Really?" She looks behind us to where Edward is and then looks back at me, shrugging. "Maybe he doesn't like being interrupted when he smokes."

I shake my head before taking another long pull from my drink. A short while later, Alice and Jasper return. They had run into a friend of theirs and had started chatting with them. Shortly after that, a slight commotion begins behind us and I turn to see Edward being bombarded by four giggling and tipsy women, asking for a picture.

After he's accommodated them and spoke with them for a good amount of time, they continue to keep him there as long as they can. It isn't until Riley is coming back that he spots Edward is in need of help and he approaches the group. I can't hear anything, but somehow Riley extracts himself and Edward from the group of giggling girls.

The smell of smoke lingers behind Edward as he falls into his seat next to his sister once again. She mentions what just happened, but he brushes it off, asking Riley to let it go when he starts complaining about it. Riley relents and begins speaking about some hot blonde he had been talking to in the bar and from the sounds of it, he's probably going to be leaving soon.

Edward begins speaking with Jasper, who is on the other side of Alice. He is telling him something and I don't even realize that I am watching him, _glaring_ at him, until his gaze shifts to me. I look away as soon as his eyes meet mine.

Jessica, Marcus, and Alec are the firsts to leave around midnight. At this point, it becomes clear to me that Riley is absolutely leaving with the blonde. He's been on his phone texting since he returned and he keeps dropping hints that he's going to be leaving soon. He asks Edward if he needs help arranging a ride home, but Edward seems perfectly fine with Riley leaving, so half an hour later he does.

It becomes clear that Rosalie is going to be responding to her weekly booty-call and I urge her to go, despite her hesitance to leave me alone. Once she's gone, Alice and I begin talking. I'm glad I finally get a chance to spend one on one time with her. An hour passes before Jasper begins hinting that he's tired. Alice rolls her eyes, joking that he's an old man as we both giggle.

The four of us head outside. Edward hasn't said a single word to me and no one seems to have noticed. I live on the complete other side of town from Alice and Jasper and this is where the cab situation becomes complicated.

"I don't want you taking a cab alone this late, Bella," Alice says. "We'll ride with you to your place."

"That's ridiculous. You guys are in the complete opposite direction," I argue. "I'll be fine."

Alice still looks worried as Jasper chimes in. "Honestly, Bella, we don't want you going alone."

I sigh and am gearing up for an argument, but a smooth voice stops me.

"I'll go with her."

We all look at Edward, equally stunned by his offer.

"Oh, you don't-you don't have to," I stammer.

"No, that's perfect!" Alice says. "Your hotel is only like ten miles away from Bella's place. Really, Edward, that would be awesome."

It becomes apparent that arguing is futile and I finally give in. We say goodbye to Alice and Jasper and watch as their cab pulls away from the curb and heads down the street. Edward lights a cigarette and walks past me without a word. After a moment of recollecting myself, I turn and follow, jogging slightly to catch up.

"Where are you going?" I gasp, out of breath.

"I just wanna have a quick smoke before we go."

"Okay, well, next time before you walk away have the common courtesy to let the other person know," I yell, halting my steps.

"You don't have to be such a fucking bitch," I hear him mumble as he continues walking.

"What did you just say?"

He stops and turns around, seeming surprised that I'm not right behind him. He inhales, exhales a drag from his cigarette before taking a few steps in my direction, but stopping a few feet away.

"Nothing," he finally says.

A strong sense of anger washes over me as I walk right up to him and grab the cigarette between his lips. I throw it on the ground and grind it out with my shoe.

"What the fuck? What the hell is wrong with you?" he demands angrily.

I look up at him, quirking an eyebrow and shrugging. "Nothing."

He stares at me and I hold his gaze, keeping up a strong front. He sighs and shakes his head before retrieving another cigarette and proceeding to light it. I should walk away. Instead I silently watch him for a few drags before squaring my shoulders and bringing myself to turn away and begin to walk. I pause when I'm halfway back the direction we came and turn right back around and up to him once again, taking him by surprise.

"You know, Alice speaks very highly of you. She always says what a nice guys you are," I say. "But from what I've seen, you aren't very nice. You're actually kind of a jerk."

"You don't even know me," he responds coolly.

"Good. I don't want to."

"You think I give a fuck what you think about me?" he asks, raising his voice.

"No. I was just telling you anyway."

He shakes his head, taking another long drag from his cigarette before turning to me again. "You don't have to stay here and stare at me."

I shake my head. He smokes his cigarette, kicks a small rock onto the empty street, and runs his hand through his hair, all while I stand there with my arms crossed tightly over my chest and a scowl on my face. Edward turns to me again and lets out a long exhale through his nose, his jaw clenching.

"Look," he begins slowly. "Alice really values your friendship. I don't want you going and telling her what an asshole I am. It'll upset her."

"You know, there's a simple remedy for that?"

"What?" he asks.

"Stop being an asshole."

"You—" he stops and looks away, chuckling darkly.

"That's right, Edward. When someone is being nice to you, it's polite to return the favor."

Edward's head snaps back to me. "I don't owe you anything," he says, closing the gap between us and startling me with his close proximity and the intensity and anger in his eyes. "People always think I fucking owe them something. That I have to engage in conversation with every single person I meet. And if I don't, I'm automatically the asshole."

I shake my head, stepping back.

He continues, "And I'm so fucking sick of people being fake and acting nice and polite and all that shit. Treating me a certain way because of what I do for a living. Because I'm a fucking actor. It's outright bullshit. So excuse the fuck out of me if I didn't want to make forced small talk with you, Bella." He is breathing heavily when he's finished and I am left stunned and slightly offended.

"Well, sorry you got the wrong idea, Edward," I say, trying to keep my voice steady. "But I wasn't being nice to you because of what you do. I was being nice to you because I love Alice and I figured anyone related to her must be as amazing as she is." I pause, my voice having gotten shaky and out of my control. I take a few calming breaths as I add, "Clearly, I was wrong."

There is a heavy silence that follows, my words drifting into the night. Edward looks shocked to say the least, but there's another emotion in his eyes that I can't quite place. Almost...curiosity. After another wordless minute, I finally huff and walk away, fully intending to make it all the way back to the bar without a backwards glance. But I'm only four steps away when Edward's voice halts me completely.

"Wait."

I shut my eyes tight as my pace slows without my conscious thought.

When I finally bring myself to turn around I'm surprised to see Edward standing just a few feet away. There is no longer a cigarette in his hands and for that reason, they are completely free to do what they do next. Edward's scent, a mix of cologne and something that is most clearly only Edward, fills my senses as he takes the final steps towards me, leans down, and kisses me. Hard. One hand presses firmly against my lower back while the other winds into my hair at the back of my head, holding my face to his. His tongue does amazing things inside my mouth and I respond just as eagerly. We kiss like this for several minutes, grinding and sliding against one another, grabbing and pulling, before I break the kiss by pushing him roughly away from me. He's startled as he stumbles back a couple of steps.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demand, touching the tips of my fingers to my swollen lips.

"Have you never kissed before?" he smirks, though his confidence wavers. "You're quite good at it so I wouldn't believe that." He steps forward once again, but I place a hand on his chest, pushing him away.

"Edward, don't." I step away from him and he has the audacity to look confused. A pause. Then, "Are you fucking with me?"

"What?" he asks, shock on his face.

"Why did you do that?"

He begins to shift uncomfortably, reaching behind him to rub the back of his neck as he mutters, "I don't know," to the ground.

"Oh really?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. "Because less than five minutes ago I believe you were yelling at me for trying to make small talk with you. And then the next minute...You have the nerve to think you can just...just..." I can't finish my sentence and I don't bother trying, because that stone hard expression is back on Edward's face and I know he's beginning to put his armor back up in full force. I'm thinking of the best thing to say when he breezes right past me.

"Come on," he says. "Let's get a cab."

I stand there in a stunned silence for several seconds before turning and walking after him. We say nothing as he hails a taxi and opens the door for me to get in first before sliding in after me. I give the cab driver my address. They are the only words spoken as we peel away from the curb and head in the direction of my brownstone.

It's tense. Silent. And extremely awkward. I can feel Edward beside me. My entire body is on fire, my palms sweating and my knees shaking and all I want to do is scream and yell at him for being such an asshole, and then kiss the hell out of him as punishment.

Yea. That would be nice.

Instead, I settle for clearing my throat uncomfortably and shifting in my seat. I'm staring down at my lap, at my stocking-clad legs and the black skirt that's riding up a little high on my thigh. I don't see the movement, but the next second Edward's hand is on that very same leg, his long, elegant fingers wrapping gently around my thigh and sliding up ever so slightly. I swallow a lump in my throat and look over at him.

He's staring straight ahead, one arm resting on the window, his head resting in his hand. His other hand slowly moves up and down my thigh and part of me wants to smack his hand away roughly and then smack him in the face, but another part of me wants to do both of those things and then kiss him. I'm not sure what this man thinks he's doing, but what surprises me more is how willing I am to go with it.

This is completely out of character for me, Bella Swan. Sitting in the back of a taxi-cab, next to a movie star who had just insulted me and made me feel less than and was now feeling me up like it was nothing.

My normal response when a strange guy is getting touchy is to politely bat him away. But my anger and sheer attraction to Edward makes me feel the most passion I have in ages. So instead of pushing him away, I face the front of the cab once again and place my hand on his, hitching it up, under my skirt, and press the palm of his hand directly into my crotch.

"Fuck," he gasps under his breath, his hand tightening and pressing harder into my center. I knew I was wet, I could feel it. I was a complete, horny mess, and Edward had barely even touched me.

His hand presses firmly into my panty and stocking-covered crotch and I think I'm going to scream out as his fingers begin to rub me, all the way up before reaching my aching clit and rubbing firm, large circles with his capable fingers.

I am so flustered and caught up in the intense feeling of pleasure that it shocks me when the cab comes to a slow stop along the curb in front of my brownstone. Edward's hand quickly disappears and I straighten out my skirt. Before I have time to blink, he pulls out his wallet and pays the cab driver, ignoring my protests.

As I'm grabbing my clutch and preparing to exit, the cab driver asks Edward where he would like to go, obviously deducing that the two of us do not live together. Before Edward can say anything, I speak on his behalf.

"This is his stop, too," I say, nonchalant, smirking to myself when I see Edward's shocked expression as he swallows a giant lump in his throat.

I exit the vehicle and watch as Edward exits, albeit slightly hesitantly. He shuts the cab door and we both watch as it drives away.

"You coming in?" I ask him as I make my way up the front steps, fishing out my keys.

"Well, you left me no choice," he says, though his tone is light. "You sent away my ride."

He chuckles as he follows me up the steps and I smile at him sheepishly, unlocking my door. I flick on the light when we walk in, glancing at Edward as he shuts the front door and I kick off my shoes.

"So..." he begins, turning around to face me.

But I don't give him a chance to say another thing. I quickly walk to him, grab his face in both my hands, and press my lips firmly to his. He hesitates for a moment, obviously taken-aback by my sudden boldness, but he responds in kind, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush against him.

I push his hoodie off of his shoulders, revealing a plain, dark grey t-shirt. He throws it aside and kicks off his shoes. I stumble backwards, holding onto him as I guide us to my bedroom. Edward's hands are at the hem of my blouse, pulling it up and off me. He's surprised when he sees my bare breasts bounce before him and I blush.

"That blouse already has—" but before I can finish explaining, Edward's mouth is latched onto one of my nipples and my head is thrown back in ecstasy. I moan as he sucks and licks the pert tip before moving across my chest, trailing kisses in his wake, and attending to the other. My fingers tangle in his hair, pressing his face to my chest as he continues cherishing my breasts generously. His lips trail wet kisses back up my neck to my jaw and finally my mouth.

"Which way is your room?" he murmurs against my lips.

Breathless, I point in that direction then squeal in delight when his hands grab my ass and he hoists me up, my legs locking around his waist. I kiss his jaw and neck as he walks down the short hallway to my open bedroom door, pressing me against the wall next to it.

Edward pushes his hips up into mine and I feel him for the first time, hard and solid against my pulsing center. He grinds and rubs against me and I lean my head against the wall. I can't help the moans of pleasure that escape my mouth, despite how utterly mortifying they are and how ridiculous I probably sound. Even the "oh yea's" and "right there's" that escape me aren't enough to embarrass me and I continue, wanton. I've never felt this sexually liberated before, but all I want is for him to just take. Take. Take. Take.

"I don't think I've ever been in this position with someone who's pissed me off so spectacularly," I pant, smiling from the sheer bliss of having Edward's body pressed up against mine.

He chuckles against my neck and his breath makes me shiver. "Oh yea? What position are you usually in?" he quips, pressing harder into me and making me moan.

I seek his lips out once more and he reciprocates wonderfully. I continue my assault on his face as he pulls away from the wall and walks into my bedroom. Leaning forward, he sets me down on the foot of my bed and I scoot up to the very top where my pillows are, watching Edward crawling with me with hunger in his eyes.

I lean forward and lift his t-shirt up over his head before his lips are back on mine. I can't kiss him enough. Even though we're forced to break away for air, our time apart is severely minimal, his mouth molding perfectly with mine and our tongues dancing with one another's in a perfect rhythm.

His hands grasp the waistband of my skirt and I lift my hips up off the bed as he pulls my skirt and my stockings off together, leaving me in only my black lace panties. Edward still has his dark jeans on as he leans over me, forcing me to lay back on my bed. His jean-covered erection presses right dead-center into my crotch and I gasp at the feeling, pressing my hips up into his for more friction as my legs fall wide open at my sides.

Edward feasts hungrily on my neck and chest, moving down toward my belly button. He kisses my stomach, right above the waist of my underwear and then, before I even have the chance to calculate his movement from point a to point b, Edward's hot mouth is pressing firmly into my throbbing heat. He kisses me hard and I feel his tongue flick out to lick me over my panties.

"Oh, Edward," I moan, out of breath. I grasp his shoulders and lean forward, forcing him to press his mouth to mine once again. He moans into my mouth as he kisses me roughly and I lay back down.

I pull Edward back down on me by grabbing a hold of his belt and pulling. I begin to undo it and once it's open, I unbutton and unzip his pants. We both pull them down his legs and he kicks them the rest of the way off, pulling his socks off in the process.

He covers my body fully, our bare chests and bare legs rubbing against one another's. The only two pieces of clothing between us is my panties and Edward's black boxer-briefs which, I note with satisfaction, are rather snug and hug him in every place necessary.

Feeling aggressive and wanting, I moan into Edward's mouth before pushing him with all of my might and rolling us over so I am straddling him. I rub my panty-covered crotch up his stomach as I kiss him fiercely, enjoying the relief that the friction awards me. Edward grabs onto my ass firmly and helps guide me on him. It turns me on to no end that he's helping me work myself over him while getting nothing out of it in return.

I slide my hips back down his belly button before situating my pulsing center on top of his solid erection. I begin circling my hips quickly as Edward's tongue fucks my mouth with the same ferocity that I'm dry humping the shit out of him.

An orgasm slowly creeps up to me and I'm caught off guard. My breathing becomes more ragged and I pull away from Edward's mouth, in need of oxygen. I continue working my hips over his, rubbing my clit on his briefs-covered dick as I get closer to my climax.

"You're going to come, aren't you?" he murmurs against my neck, licking and sucking me into oblivion.

"Oh yea," I moan, just as my body begins convulsing and wave after wave of intense pleasure flows through me. I cry out and keep rubbing myself over Edward, his hands still firmly holding my hips and helping me ride out my orgasm.

Out of breath and completely soaked, I slowly stop my movements and return my mouth to Edward's, kissing him languidly. I reach between us and palm his dick through his boxer-briefs, gasping when I feel how hard he is. Like steel.

"You made me come so hard," I moan against his mouth.

"Bella," he gasps just as I lower his boxers down his legs, releasing him. His dick jerks out, standing to attention before me. And it's a rather beautiful dick. I take my hand and stroke him from base to tip and he's hard and smooth and perfect.

He slides his hands into my panties and grasps my bare ass cheeks. I lift myself off of him before standing, one foot on either side of him, before I slide my panties down and kick them off the bed. I sit back down, positioning myself right above his hard cock. I help him pull his briefs the rest of the way down before I lean forward and press my lips to his chest, kissing and sucking the same way he had done to me.

"Please, Bella," he whispers, his voice hoarse. I drag my lips back up to his, kissing him with as much power as I have, pulling away briefly to grab a condom from my nightstand. He watches me with lust-filled eyes as I roll in on him before grabbing his dick with one hand. I press his tip to my entrance and pull away to look at him. He watches me, his brows knitted together and his eyes blazing with the intense pleasure I know he sees mirrored in my own expression.

I slowly slide down on him and he goes in easily since I'm so slick and wet from my orgasm. He's large, larger than I've ever had, but he fills me so wonderfully, so deeply that I let out a laugh of pleasure once my hips are flush against his.

"Oh," he gasps, his hands grabbing my waist as I rock back and forth slightly. His hooded eyes gaze up at me as I slowly and gently begin to ride him. "You're so sexy." His voice sets my entire body aflame and I sit up, bracing my hands on his chest as I lift my hips up slow and then slam down onto him. "Fuck!" he roars, squeezing my hips impossibly tighter. "Fucking ride me."

So I do. My pace gradually increases until I'm riding him fast and rough, my breasts bouncing wildly. Edward reaches up and grabs one in each hand, kneading and squeezing.

"Fuck me," he pants gruffly. "Fuck me like you would any other guy. Fuck me like I'm nothing more than just a fucking man."

"You _are_ just a man," I say breathlessly, leaning forward again and feeling my nipples harden even more as they brush against his chest.

Something in his green eyes shifts and Edward holds onto me tightly as he rolls over, pinning me beneath him before plunging into me deeper. My mouth falls open as I gasp at the new position, but Edward's pounding is incessant and quickly sending me closer to my climax.

I have never come from just sex before. There has always been some sort of pre-sex foreplay so I can get there during or some during-sex touching to help me along. But somehow, the mere movement of Edward's capable dick, in and out of my throbbing, wet heat seems to be all it will take to send me over the edge tonight.

Just as I'm having that thought, Edward sits up on his knees, clutching my hip with one hand while his other grabs my headboard. He begins thrusting into me quicker, harder, rougher and I know he's close. His face is a mask of concentration and tension, his brows furrowed tightly, as he continues thrusting.

My moans echo throughout the room, mixing with Edward's grunts. There's a moment where his eyes meet mine as he moves inside me. We hold eye contact as he moves in and out of my slickness at a maddening pace. It's the most erotic thing I've ever felt, watching him watch me while he fucks the shit out of me.

"That feel good?" he pants, a drop of sweat dripping down his forehead and landing on my chest. I let out a loud moan when his thumb reaches down and begins rubbing my clit firmly. "You gonna come for me again?" He is out of breath, but his voice still carries that same husky, low tone. I groan in protest when his hips begin to slow down. He smirks at me knowingly. His thumb's pace increases and I push my head back into my pillow, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Edward's gaze shifts down to where we are joined and his smirk fades, replaced by lust and an intensity I have never seen before from anyone. As he moves in and out of me, I feel the tingle beginning in the tips of my toes, working their way up to my legs that are wrapped around his waist, before the tingles explode into a thousand sparks.

I come hard. So so hard. All over Edward Cullen's dick. And he feels it, too.

"Damn," he grunts before placing both of his hands on my hips. He seems to let all inhibition go as he pounds into me over and over again, harder and harder, deeper and longer. I'm still shaking from the after waves of my orgasm as I feel Edward's hips press flush against mine, then roll and tense before he groans and comes inside me. I feel the four, five spurts of his pleasure as he empties himself into me and then collapses on top of me.

Edward's ragged breathing matches mine as we lay there in a sweaty heap, both of our hearts pressed tightly against one another's and pounding hard as we calm down.

He remains inside me and on top of me for several minutes as our breathing and heart rate returns to normal. I feel his lips press firmly against the top of my head and I close my eyes, reveling in it, as he lifts himself up and pulls his dick out of me slowly. He rolls onto his back next to me. His warmth is gone, replaced by the chill that is now evident in my bedroom.

I stare up at the ceiling, listening to mine and Edward's breathing as he lays motionless beside me.

"Can I use your bathroom?" he asks after a while.

"Of course."

I watch as he reaches for his boxer-briefs, pulling them on as he stands and makes his way to the bathroom. I wait until the door is shut behind him before I get out of bed, wincing at the soreness I feel between my legs and along my entire body.

While Edward is in the bathroom, I pull on some black leggings and a plain white v-neck t-shirt. When he comes out of the bathroom and sees me standing in front of my walk-in closet, fully dressed, he looks nervous and unsure, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Um." He clears his throat and watches as I pull my hair up. "Lemme just get out of your way."

Cold. That's what I feel as my hands freeze and I let my hair fall back down loosely around my shoulders. I freeze up and don't know what to say, and when he realizes I am not responding, he quickly goes about redressing. Finally, I gather my wits and realize something. I'm still angry. More now than before.

"Yea. Well. Thanks for the fuck," I snap, trying my best to sound blasé. I know I've succeeded when I see the expression on Edward's face. He looks hurt and disappointed.

But it lasts all of four seconds before he's stone-faced once more. "Yea, you're a good lay," he says, his voice sounding forced in its casualness.

I sit on the edge of my bed as he finishes dressing. I don't watch him, instead keeping my focus on the carpet beneath my feet as I hear his pants' zipper and then his belt buckle being clasped. When he's stopped moving, I see he's dressed once again in his t-shirt and pants, holding his jacket in his hand.

"I'll walk you out," I say as I stand, leading him out of the bedroom.

"What, you don't usually offer your suitors some sort of refreshment?" he says behind me, laughing lightly.

I whip around to face him in the hallway. "Excuse me?"

He meets my eyes and I see his expression does not match his joking tone. His eyes are fierce and angry, his jaw clenched tight as he stares at me. "Nothing," he shrugs. "Just wasn't sure how you normally proceed with this sort of thing."

"The fuck did you just say?"

He sighs and shakes his head, looking like he regrets having said anything. "Nothing."

"Fuck you," I spit out, angry tears stinging my eyes.

"You just did," he replies, smiling weakly as he makes eye contact once again.

"Get the fuck out," I grit out through my teeth. "I'm sure I'm not the only pussy you have lined up tonight. You wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

His eyes blaze. _Bingo_. If he was going to throw underhanded insults, so was I. He had been pushing my buttons all night and I had pushed right back. If he thought he was going to get the last jab in there, he was surely mistaken.

I continue, "I, on the other hand, don't do this often. In fact, unlike you, I've only been with two people. Counting you." I don't know why I'm telling him this. I could let him walk out of here thinking that I always pick up strangers at bars and bring them home, but I have too much self-respect for that.

"You don't know anything," he says, his voice cold. His armor is back.

"Well I do know that you just fucked me and then implied I was a whore. Oh, and also that you're even more of an asshole than I originally thought."

He shakes his head, more to himself than me. "This was a mistake," he says quietly.

"Oh really? Okay, I guess that excuses it then, right?" I snap. "It was just a mistake so I should just forget about it, is that it? Well guess what? You can't just..." I trail off again, the angry tears making a comeback and this time they're mixed with tears of hurt as well. His face softens slightly as he takes in my expression and I hate that I can't keep my strong façade up at least until he's gone. "Edward...did you just...use me?" I ask softly.

Edward closes his eyes tightly and looks down.

"Because if you did, that's fine," I continue, my voice shaking, "I wanted you to. I let you." A tear glides down my cheek. "But don't you dare stand there and accuse me of doing this sort of thing often, because that's really low and it isn't true. And I won't stand here and just let you talk to me like that, you understand me?"

A tense silence floats between us as we stand there in my empty hallway. Time slows down to nothing as I look everywhere but at him. I see his fists clench and unclench in my periphery, but his body is completely still.

"I didn't..." His rough voice rams through the thick silence like a wrecking ball. He clears his throat. "I didn't use you. I just wanted...I just wanted to..."

A silence. A sigh.

"Just wanted to what?" I ask, my voice pleading.

"Touch," he whispers. "And feel." His voice grows stronger as he continues. "I haven't been in a good place for a while, Bella. I feel completely out of control of my life." He stops talking for a moment and I toss and turn his words around in my head. "The moment I saw you I knew I was done for. You were stunning. And then the way you smart-mouthed Riley. Damn, I thought I was going to lose my shit right there."

I look down, feeling my face grow hot from my blush and silently reveling in the fact that I made him feel just as wild as I felt.

"Everything about the way I live is chaos. Every person I meet is a set-up, pre-determined meeting. I was so cold to you because I'm not used to strangers sincerely wanting to get to know me. And when I thought you did, when I thought maybe you wanted me for no other reason than you just..._wanted_ me...I thought I could finally take control of something in my life. And I wanted you. I didn't know you, but I wanted you."

His words send my entire body ablaze and I'm speechless. He's just bared his soul to me, put away his armor and shield. And all I want to do is kiss him and tell him he can do whatever he wants to me, wherever he wants. Anything. I'll give him anything. Though that thought terrifies me, it thrills me more. Enough to do what I do next.

With tentative steps, I approach Edward until I am standing directly in front of him. I can feel his body heat on me as his gaze meets mine.

"Don't leave yet," I murmur. "Stay."

He shakes his head. "I need to leave. I've been such a dick to you tonight."

"I don't care," I say firmly and he looks at me incredulously. "I mean it. I want you here. I want you to stay. Have me, take me, consume me, drown me. I'll give you everything." My arms are open at my sides. I'm offering myself to him completely, leaving him the option to take what he wants, _if _he wants.

Edward's throat bobs as he swallows and I shiver when his fingertips touch my bare arm. His brows knit together as he leans forward, his warm breath ghosting my neck as he places a gentle, lingering kiss to my jaw.

"Why?" he whispers against my skin.

"Because I want you to." And I mean it both ways. I want him to. And I want him...too. I can feel when he senses my double meaning.

Edward pulls back so that he can look in my eyes. I'm looking at his face, though its blurry since we're standing so close together. His face inches forward and I meet him halfway. When our lips meet, it is gentle and soft. Neither of us move to deepen it further, instead pressing chaste kisses against one another's mouths. His hand slides to cup the side of my face as he holds me to him. He pulls his lips an inch away from mine and smiles slightly down at me. Both my heart and my head sigh in relief when he quietly says, "Okay," and resumes kissing me again.


End file.
